The overall goal of the SCOR Program at the University of Vermont College of Medicine is to conduct biomedical studies of lung disease, specifically pulmonary fibrosis, within the framework of a defined regional population. The incidence, prevalence, distribution and etiologic factors in pulmonary fibrosis in this population are being defined by epidemiologic studies of general and, presumably, high risk groups. Comparative interdisciplinary studies of patients with this disease are being carried out, particularly in those where anatomic material from the lung is available for pathologic, microbiologic, immunologic, biochemical, physiologic and metabolic analysis. Basic laboratory studies on cell physiology and metabolism in the lung are being developed and applied to clinical problems of pulmonary fibrosis to determine etiologic and pathogenic mechanisms. Through careful and controlled observation and measurement in community and patient studies of pulmonary fibrosis, questions and investigative protocols are being developed for further study and analysis at the community, patient and laboratory levels. The ultimate goal is a greater understanding of pulmonary fibrosis, so that improved methods of detection, diagnosis, treatment and prevention will be achieved.